My Time
by Pyrokitsuna
Summary: Sebastion decideds to have a little fun with Ciel before he takes his soul. SebastionxCiel One-shot


Glass: I had to do this. Every since I got into Black Butler. I wanted to write something like this. My first Shota! I cried a lot at the last scene. I am such a sap~

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler all rights go to Yana Toboso!

* * *

It was the end. Finally my mission was over. This was the end. He could take my soul. The reason for creating the contract was done with. It was time I gave myself to him.

Fully.

"Sebastion, as I am dying here, you can take the rest of my soul." Those deep crimson eyes just stared into my aqua eye.

For the first time I felt complete terror fill me. I know this is the end. I have been prepared for it.

Prepared since the moment I decided to make the contract.

"Yes, my lord." Slowly, he circles around the bench.

So slow like a dangerous predator.

So agonizing. So suffercating.

"Will it hurt?" Oh how I wanted to feel something from this.

From Sebastion.

"I'll be gentle. For you." He suddenly appeared a couple feet in front of me and I felt the instinct to run.

I knew I couldn't. Even if I could I wanted this.

"Don't be gentle. I want to feel this." I felt the corners of my lips twitch slightly as we stared at each other.

Finally Sebastion let out a low chuckle and pressed his lips to my forehead.

What was he doing? Was this part of taking my soul?

"Move your position so you lay on the bench." I did as he commanded.

This was strange. What was the demon planning to do?

He laid himself on top of me. Why was he doing this?

I have seen adults in this position many times. Why was Sebastion doing this?

I was no fool. I knew what he was doing. I may be a child physically, but mentally I see myself as an adult.

No child could do what I do.

"Young master, I take it you understand what's happening?" Of course I did. If anyone knew me it was Sebastion.

After all I had been betrayed many times. He was the only one that stayed with me to the end.

The only one I could actually trust to do anything with. Sebastion was--

I felt warm lips press against my own. The sensation was amazing. Few words could actually describe what I was feeling. It was almost like sparks were going through my body.

I felt his cool hands roaming my petite body.

All over.

The sparks went everywhere. Where ever Sebastion touched he left the sparks to play. I could feel my face heat up at his small ministrations.

Those petal soft lips.

Touched again.

Not just my own.

My neck.

Every expanse of it.

Then my collarbone.

Little nips here and there.

Euphoric. The feeling was pure happiness. Whatever Sebastion was doing did not hurt at all.

"Young master, forgive me. I just want to do this before we end your short life." The sound of his voice was comforting.

So comforting that I was lulled by it. I almost felt sleep overcome me.

Sebastion of course could see that and jolted me awake with his touches.

His sinful kisses.

That was when our tounges met. Fighting each other for dominance in this matter. A long time the battle was fought. That was until I needed air.

My hands wound themselves in velvet hair. Somewhere in the passion, I realized my eyepatch lay on the floor long forgotten. My aqua eye and the pentacle stared striaight into Sebastion's. So beautiful.

Everything about the demon was attractive.

His eyes.

Hair.

Body.

The way he acted towards people.

Everything about him made me pause. I could not take this anymore.

I broke down in Sebastion's arms and he embraced me. We both knew this had to be the end. Everything was done.

My wish had been granted.

Those fools were dead.

Sebastion had kept his end of the deal. It was my turn. My turn after these three years. It was my time to die.

I would gladly give myself to you Sebastion. I would do the same over again. I have no regrets.

Take my soul.

* * *

Glass: That's the end! Hoped you liked this! I actually had inspiration from a lot of places for this. A song called "Promise of a Lifetime" and the ending scene. Anyways, please review. I would like to know my reader's thoughts on this!


End file.
